Interference cancelation is seen as a key enabler of full-duplex radio communications. As such full-duplex radios generally transmit and receive simultaneously on a shared antenna, interference may leak from the transmit chain to the receive chain via the duplexing circuitry connected to the antenna, thus producing self-interference in signals received by the received chain. While special duplexing circuitry may be effective in sufficiently isolating the receive chain from the transmit chain, such may be an expensive solution and thus undesirable for many manufacturers.
Digital self-interference cancelation may thus offer a lower cost alternative solution. In such self-interference cancelation solutions, one or more adaptive filters may be utilized to model the leakage path from the transmit chain to the receive chain. Accordingly, assuming an accurate model the adaptive filters may be able to produce estimated interference signals from original transmit signals. The receive chain may then subtract these estimated interference signals from received signals, thus canceling the self-interference from the received signals and producing a clean signal that may be largely free of residual self-interference.